Sixteen
by kazuki
Summary: It is said that one's power to love grows tremendously at sweet sixteen. What would happen to Sakura in this year of Fate? Please R+R!


Midnight Waltz  
  
( Crosshair Productions 2002  
  
Cardcaptor Sakura and related characters are copyright of CLAMP, KODANSHA  
  
************************************************************************  
  
This is originally a script of an aborted school project. Hope you'll enjoy it.  
  
- Kazuki  
  
************************************************************************  
  
1.1 Legend  
  
{} Location and Description of Setting  
  
[] Sound and Music  
  
() Character expressions and actions  
  
************************************************************************  
  
2 Act I, Scene I  
  
[Music: Haunt]  
  
{Location: Somewhere in Hong Kong. Night. Camera pans slowly across a thick forest and comes haltingly to a rest at a Chinese monastery. The icons are showing their age, with mould and cracks streaking their surface. The temple isn't in much better shape, but the grounds are remarkably well swept, maintained by the few disciples and monks that still use the place. Camera zooms in on the main door, passing through and stops in front of a fat statue with a rather unearthly expression. Light gusts rattle the straw shades. The wind also jostles an urn placed very close to the edge. Each time the wind became higher, the pot was pushed closer. On the third gust, pot thrown over.}  
  
[Sound: Pong!]  
  
{Cut scene: Sakura's Bedroom. Kero is playing on the Playstation, grunting and yelling warcries. Sakura bends over to pick up the fallen savings piggy, stopping to admire the gift. Her gaze comes to rest on a tag.}  
  
Syaoran's voice: With love, Syaoran.  
  
{Sakura places bank on table and flops onto bed.}  
  
Kero (Eyes still fixed onto set)  
  
: Long day?  
  
Sakura (Eyes closed, almost mumbling)  
  
: Yes… Homework is a large pile, plus I've got another project coming up…  
  
(Camera backs off to include both characters)  
  
Kero: Well, I shouldn't be much of a problem, right?  
  
Sakura: *Grumble* (Pause) Kero-chan, could you help me turn on the stereo?  
  
Kero (Flying toward stereo)  
  
: Same station?  
  
Sakura: Uh-huh.  
  
(Kero flies to stereo, presses the Power button and proceeds back to his game in which he turns off after saving)  
  
Stereo: Okay! We're back on Turn Up Tokyo and I'm your deejay Arato. Mainstay Mimi couldn't come today so I'm taking over. Hello, hello, let's take some dedications before we…  
  
(Sakura is daydreaming. Kero creeps back to his drawer.)  
  
Stereo: … troubles of the heart, don't let it get you down! Here's something for all you Turn Up fans. Last Impression by Two-Mix.  
  
(Instrumental beginning. Sakura's mind wanders slowly away…)  
  
{Scene change: Misty environment. Echo-ish sound effects. Tower at theme park many years before just after sealing the Hope card. Sakura is mouthing something, looking teary. Camera cut to Xiaolang who has no response. Cut back to Sakura, eye's glistening.}  
  
Song: Kotoba yori wakariaeru  
  
Manazashi ga soko ni areba  
  
Hito wa minna   Ikite-yukeru...  
  
Mayowazu ni jiyuu ni  
  
{Cut to Xiaolang who slowly turns to face Sakura and "speaks". Cut to Sakura. Smile jerkingly emerges.}  
  
Song: Ayamachi wo koete  
  
Kidzuku hontou no yasashisa  
  
Anata to    Mitsuketa kara  
  
Ai to yoberu tsuyosa wo...!!  
  
Xiaolang (Looking very desparate)  
  
: Shouldn't you wait for your powers to regain?!  
  
Sakura (Takes a few steps back, poised to leap across gap in between them.)  
  
: No! I know I can trust you to catch me.  
  
Xiaolang: But!  
  
Sakura (Leaps): So, help me!  
  
{Xiaolang stretches open his arms to catch the girl but notices that Sakura wasn't going to clear the gap. Xiao leaps, snatches Sakura out of the air and together pummel down the tower.}  
  
Song: I believe your love  
  
Furue nagara  
  
Kuchidzuke ni kasaneta negai  
  
("Anata" ga ite...    "Watashi" ga iru...)  
  
Wasurenaide itsumo...  
  
{Xiaolang slides his grip on his sword onto the pearl decoration at the handle of the blade. In a practiced swing, the sword shoots upward, playing out cord attached to the pearl in his hand. It buries itself in the roof of tower, slowing their fall. Both are now staring into each other's eyes as the background moves on in a slowed downward spiral.}  
  
Song: I believe your dream  
  
Tsunoru omoi...  
  
Itoshisa wo inori ni kaete  
  
Kono kodou wo    Tsutaetai yo  
  
Atsuku hageshiku...  
  
{Sakura drifts back into reality, and opens her eyes slowly. She turns her head haltingly toward her desk, gaze coming to rest on a photo of her and Xiaolang clad in battle-costume for the Battle for Hope. Smiles.}  
  
Song: So Far Away…  
  
{Scene blurrs. Title fades in.}  
  
Cardcaptor Sakura: Sixteen  
  
2.1.1 Midnight Waltz 


End file.
